


Feelings are Weird

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [102]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Aeron really doesn't do too well with uncertainties and existential dread. Also they need everyone to like them so much, all the time, and it's not helpful when someone they really like and enjoy talking to is scared of and upset with them.
Series: Owari Magica [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Feelings are Weird

**Author's Note:**

> POINTS  
> 395 words at  
> 40*5 = 200  
> +3*50 = 150  
> Total: 350pts  
> EXP: 3  
> Purification: 10%

To be completely honest, Aeron hadn't really cared about the idea of Belladona stepping down, or Percy taking up a leadership position. It was no skin off their nose, really. Who cared who was the leader? So long as Aeron wasn't likely to get attacked, they were fine with most anything.

And then, the meeting actually got underway. And that pipsqueak made Fawn so upset she eventually dunked her favorite dress in water, and ruined her socks and hairstyle. The teal magi made Fawn cry. And Aeron's ability to care about anyone in the room dwindled to nothing. Fawn was not only their girlfriend, but... currently, also their oldest friend. Anyone who hurt her was enemy number one.

Belladona sided with the pipsqueak, so Aeron severed their working relationship. They would not work with someone who made Fawn cry, and even if Belladona was not directly responsible for Fawn's tears, she'd picked her side. It was only fair Aeron pick theirs.

The spar with Vondila had left them feeling almost... confident, in their ability as a magi. And then the subsequent battle with that insect-like witch... ruined that quite handily. Sure, they'd done okay as a healer for most of it, but... well, it feels, especially with Ophelia's reaction and rejection, like it was their fault she died. They'd rejected the idea at the time... but wandering the city alone just hammered home that feeling.

It was Aeron's fault Vondila died, wasn't it? They hadn't meant to, and... they want, desperately, to never be in the position to hurt another magi like that ever again.

But...

How do they move forward like this? Can they even talk to anyone about this? Should they talk to someone about this? Would it be better if they hide it? They don't think Percy knows. He wanted to talk to them, after the battle. He couldn't know, could he?

Would Fawn hate them, if she knew? Will she hate them more if they hide it? Their thoughts are spiraling out of control, and the only certainty they have right now is that they do not want to go home.

Maybe they'll spend the night in a park, and deal with the consequences in the morning.

Maybe they'll go home at 5 in the morning, and get chewed out by Daisy for missing school and being out and about for nearly 24 hours.

Maybe they'll walk into the sea, and hope that things will make more sense when they're wet and freezing and covered in sand. Maybe the world is ending.

They don't even care who's leading the other magi, Aeron was never a proper member of that group, anyway.


End file.
